1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film winding device, wherein any improper film winding can be detected by comparing the actual amount of film taken-up with the prescribed of a film wound-up, in a camera in which the amount of film wound-up can directly be measured.
2. Direction of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the film wind-up operation has been performed in the manner that a sprocket coupled for rotation with the perforations of a film roll is mechanically linked in motion to a film take-up spool, and when said sprocket is rotated for a given time, the rotation thereof is stopped by a cam mechanism, and thus the film take-up operation is halted. Accordingly, in the case that a film roll is not taken up due to the wrong film loading, or that the taking-up of a film roll is not properly performed due to the slack winding of the film roll, there have been many instances where a similar indication is displayed as that when the film wind-up operation is regularly performed by the rotation of a sprocket. However, such a wrong operation is seldom noticed by a photographer and has not been noticed in most cases until the film was developed.